


Take the chance

by Lara_Kaminari



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter: Hogwarts Mystery (Video Game)
Genre: Bathroom Sex, Bubble Bath, F/M, Fluff, Masturbation in Bathroom, Multiple Orgasms, Orgasm Control, Smut, Vaginal Sex, barnaby is so cute, students learning to love
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:54:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25679215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lara_Kaminari/pseuds/Lara_Kaminari
Summary: Lis se ha mantenido alejada de la vida estudiantil, las bóvedas malditas se han llevado sus mejores momentos. Es su último año y tiene la oportunidad de compartir un momento especial con Barnaby, ¿cómo resultará?(Dedicado a Lis Lee, no podría pedir una lectora más fiel y amorosa <3)
Relationships: Barnaby Lee/Original Character(s), Barnaby Lee/Original Female Character(s), Barnaby Lee/Player Character, Barnaby Lee/You
Comments: 5
Kudos: 9





	Take the chance

**Author's Note:**

> Todavía no he comenzado a escribir el capítulo nuevo de "The visions that I had", así que decidí concentrarme en los regalos que les debía. (Titania58 si estás leyendo esto, prometo que publicaré tu petición muy pronto)  
> Esto es para Lis, ¡pero cualquiera puede disfrutarlo!   
> Gracias por leer ;)

Vuelve a revisar su vestido; malditos bailes de último año, ¿a quién se le ocurrió? Sólo era otro evento que ponía a prueba sus capacidades para coexistir igual que una estudiante normal, vestir elegante y... ¿A quién quería engañar? Estaba nerviosa por ser la pareja de Barnaby Lee, desde que lo conoció experimentó una especie de chispa en su interior, una sensación que sólo fue escalando a medida que los años pasaron y su relación se volvió más cercana. Lamentablemente, escaseaba el tiempo para lograr conciliar algo más entre los dos, sin olvidar que Barnaby seguía siendo uno de los estudiantes más codiciados, cualquiera podría arrebatárselo en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. 

¿Él se sentiría igual? Es decir, nunca demostró otro tipo de interés más allá de haberla invitado a su último baile juntos, la búsqueda de las bóvedas y sus encuentros con “R” la alejaron de cualquier interacción romántica así que estaba completamente desprotegida ante la incertidumbre. Le entusiasmaba un poco tener la oportunidad de vivir todo lo que las bóvedas malditas le arrebataron, pero ese seguía siendo su último año y deseaba aprovechar esa noche al máximo. 

Entonces... ¿Barnaby? Él seguía siendo la parte complicada, ¿es correcto soñar con que algo más pase entre ellos? No han sido tan cercanos en mucho tiempo, pero Barnaby fue corriendo hacia ella en cuanto el anuncio sobre el baile de fin de año acabó. La tuvo en consideración, le propuso ser su pareja con una enorme sonrisa; ¿a qué le teme? Quizás sólo fue amigable, el buen amigo de siempre. 

Toma aire un par de veces, carraspeando para aclararse la garganta, creyó que no lo encontraría en un sitio tan lleno de estudiantes, pero ahí estaba él: Rodeado y aclamado por una multitud de chicas coquetas. Las entiende a la perfección, esos ojos, su sonrisa perfecta, la forma en la que su traje elegante remarca las partes correctas de su cuerpo... ¿Qué se sentirá verlo sin esas prendas? 

Oh no. 

Da vueltas en el lugar, su mente repite que estar allí es una mala idea, que lo lamentará si no se marcha en ese instante y se esconde debajo de una mesa. ¿Por qué le es tan complicado mantener su imaginación a raya? Malditos pensamientos de una joven calenturienta que no ha tenido contacto con chicos, malditos sueños que involucran a Barnaby Lee y maldito sea ese traje elegante que... ¡Maldición! 

Mientras mueve su visión en todas direcciones en búsqueda de una salida de escape, Barnaby se aparta de la multitud y camina hacia ella con sus brazos extendidos. La envuelve en un fuerte abrazo, un gesto que disipa todas sus preocupaciones y le provoca cierta calma, pero no la suficiente. 

—¡Barnaby! ¡Luces muy guapo! —Halaga con una sonrisa. —¿Eso es un ramillete? 

—Casi me encajo el alfiler al ponérmelo, ¡mira tu atuendo, Lis! Luces tan hermosa... 

—Gracias, parece que escogí a la mejor pareja para este último baile en Hogwarts. —No puede evitar sonrojarse, ¿está bien decirlo así? Técnicamente no escogió su cita, fue él quien llegó como caído del cielo. 

Barnaby la arrastra a la pista de baile, cuando siente que una de sus manos rodea su cintura mientras que la otra se eleva para tomar la suya, todo su cuerpo tiembla de emoción. Ciertamente es ridículo sentirse así, ya no son niños, son técnicamente adultos con otros intereses; aunque no es su culpa, jamás tuvo la oportunidad de compartir un momento tan especial, Jacob se convirtió en el único tema que nublaba su mente y la alejaba de una vida normal. 

—No sabía qué esperar de esta noche. —Confiesa Lis, mirando la bola de luz que se cierne sobre sus cabezas y los ilumina con calma. —Siempre escuché sobre estos bailes, pero nunca... 

—¿Por qué te mantuviste tan alejada? Llevo mucho tiempo esperando para compartir esto contigo. 

—Es complicado, todo el asunto de las bóvedas y... 

—No es sólo eso. —Interrumpe Barnaby, sin dejar de bailar con ella. —Cuando intento acercarme te esfuerzas por irte y hacer todo lo posible para... 

—¡Mira, Flitwick está bailando! ¡También Hagrid se mueve bien! 

—Lo estás haciendo ahora. 

—¿Hacer qué? 

—Evitas hablar conmigo, ¿hice algo mal? —Sin darse cuenta, Barnaby acerca su rostro a una distancia poco prudente y su pareja de baile tiene que hacer un gran esfuerzo para reprimir un grito. 

—Necesito beber algo. —Huye despavorida hacia una fuente con ponche; Barnaby huele a sándalo y a ropa limpia, el aroma la impregnó completamente por la poca distancia, le provocaron deseos de aferrarse a él y besar cada centímetro de su tierno rostro. 

Sólo que, en lugar de eso, estaba peleando con el botón giratorio de la fuente de ponche. ¿Se atoró? Porque parecía negarse a funcionar y a derramar el líquido; siente la presencia de Barnaby acercándose cada vez más, así que sigue insistiendo con el aparato para no enfrentarse a su mirada. 

—Lis... 

—Estoy bien, sólo necesito... 

—Puedes hablar conmigo, sé que puedes estar nerviosa porque es tu primer baile y... 

—Mi primer baile, mi primer encuentro con el chico que me gusta, ¿también vas a besarme? Porque eso también será “mi primer algo”. —Las palabras salen sin que pueda controlarlas, antes de que pueda darse cuenta la manija de la fuente se desprendió y la máquina se volvió loca, bañando con ponche pegajoso a los dos y a los pobres desafortunados que estaban en el área. 

Los nervios no le permitieron controlar su lengua escurridiza, ¿en serio le dijo a Barnaby todo eso? Lo que es peor, lo bañó en ponche rosa y arruinó cualquier posibilidad de tener una noche decente. Observa su mirada sorprendida, intentando quitarse la sustancia del rostro, puede disculparse o hacer cualquier cosa, pero cree que lo mejor es marcharse antes de seguir haciendo el ridículo. 

Con los ojos clavados en el suelo, se apresura en llegar al baño de prefectos, esa sí que fue una cita desastrosa. Permite que la bañera se llene, llenándola de burbujas y aromas agradables; vuelve a maldecirse por actuar igual que una niña, ¿a dónde la llevaron todas sus experiencias cercanas a la muerte sino a la maduración personal? Una pérdida de tiempo. 

Ahora está sola... Y pegajosa. 

Sin quitarse su vestido y sentada en el borde de la bañera, balancea sus pies descalzos en el agua cálida. Está quitando las hebillas que mantenían su cabello bien peinado cuando escuchó la puerta a sus espaldas abrirse y cerrarse. Suelta un suspiro de molestia, seguro era una pareja de estudiantes enamorados que querían aprovecharse del baño vacío, ¿pues qué creen? Está ocupado. 

—Lárguense, estoy aquí. —Bufó Lis con desdén. 

—Sí, ya lo noté. —Dice Barnaby, él se quita los zapatos e imita la posición de su compañera. —Me ensuciaste, merezco un baño compensatorio. 

—Lamento eso. 

—Lamento haberte incomodado. 

—Tú nunca podrías incomodarme. —Murmura Lis, sintiendo cierta opresión en el pecho. 

Ambos se quedan en silencio, Barnaby traza círculos en el limpio piso del baño con su dedo índice. SI no lo conociera, Lis diría que luce más inseguro que ella. 

—Y... ¿Cómo va todo? —Pregunta él. 

—¿Desde que te tiré ponche encima? A decir verdad, no le he puesto mucha atención a las cosas desde entonces. —Lis intenta ser graciosa, pero las palabras se alojan en la boca de su estómago y apenas logra una media sonrisa. 

—Tal vez ninguno planeó esto, y admito toda la culpa porque sé te hice pasar un rato terrible conmigo... —Barnaby se masajea el cuello, desviando sus ojos verdes en otra dirección. —Sin mencionar que sé que secretamente odias mis cejas, ¡lo sé! ¡lo lamento! Soy un miedoso con miedo a tocarlas porque temo empeorarlo. 

—Espera, ¿qué? 

—Y quiero arreglar todo con nosotros porque me gusta pasar tiempo contigo, verte, escucharte, y creí que esta era mi oportunidad para... También es posible que piense demasiado en mis cejas. 

—Puedes hablar de tus cejas todo lo que quieras. —Respondió Lis con una sonrisa. —Se supone que yo debería disculparme, merecías un último baile mejor que ese. 

—Fue el mejor baile porque estuve contigo. 

Barnaby toma su mano, ella se siente un poco valiente al corresponder el gesto con un leve apretón. Sabe que es el momento, que no tendrá un escenario más romántico y que si desea saciar los deseos que lo relacionan desde hace tiempo debe inclinarse un poco para tomar sus labios en un beso gentil. 

Sí, imaginarlo es sencillo. 

Se muerde el labio, esta vez no dejará que la oportunidad se le escape. Gira su cuerpo en una posición extraña, no quiere soltar su mano así que es la otra con la que debe manejarse, es muy tarde para cuando nota la pesadez de su vestido por el líquido y lo incomodo que se siente pegado a su cuerpo. Se balancea y cae al agua, llevándose a Barnaby en el proceso. 

—¡Maldita sea! ¿Por qué es tan complicado...? —Exclama ella en cuanto su cabeza sale del agua. 

Unas manos en su rostro le quitan el aliento, de un momento a otro, tiene los labios que tanto ha deseado sobre los suyos. Gracias a la estabilidad del agua, engancha sus piernas a su cintura y se permite disfrutar más del beso; Barnaby se quita el saco que ha adquirido cierta pesadez al ser mezclado con el agua de la tina, y ella pasa sus manos por la tela de la camisa que se ha pegado a su torso. 

—Creo que deberíamos detenernos, hay una fuerte posibilidad de que te haga sentir muy incómoda si descubres lo que tus besos provocan en mí. —Barnaby sonríe con las mejillas rojas, ¿no es aquello suficiente invitación para darle todo lo que desea? Lis piensa que sí, así que vuelve a besarlo para darle todo el consentimiento que necesita. 

¿En esto termina su noche? ¿En dos estudiantes desnudos dentro de la enorme bañera de los prefectos? Porque es increíble, parece salido de sus mejores fantasías. Su cuerpo oprimido contra las paredes de la tina, las piernas envueltas alrededor de la cintura de Barnaby y él saboreando su cuello se convierten en un éxtasis del que ya no quiere huir. 

Él desliza sus dedos por sus pliegues, extendiéndolos suavemente con las yemas y apreciando la aterciopelada piel. 

—Barnaby, te necesito. —Un gemido escapa de sus labios cuando siente sus dedos sumergirse en su cuño, deslizándose por la humedad natural que emana y extendiéndose sobre su palpitante clítoris. 

—Lo sé, deja que te haga sentir bien. —Barnaby vuelve a besarla, se desliza lentamente sobre su coño; él enreda sus dedos en su cabello, balanceando sus caderas. Su lengua se arremolinó alrededor de sus pezones duros, sus dientes se enganchan a la protuberancia sensible, golpeando cada punto que ella no podría encontrar por si sola. 

Su dedo frota su clítoris, el cuerpo de la chica reacciona ante la sobreestimulación y no era una sensación desagradable. Golpea cada ángulo, cada punto que la hace ver las estrellas, sus uñas se clavan en él y grita su nombre. Había escuchado de las habilidades de Barnaby un par de veces en conversaciones susurrantes de chicas de su mismo año, pero muchas veces intentó reprimir ese recuerdo por los celos que le provocaba. 

Sus empujes se volvieron más erráticos, sus caderas se apretaron contra las suyas mientras su polla presionaba contra su punto g y hacía que el placer se precipitara sobre ella. 

—¡Merlín, Barnaby! ¡Tómame, fóllame más fuerte! 

Siente un repentino vacío, las piernas se alejan de su cintura, y su cuerpo es dado vuelta de manera que sus pechos están contra el frío mármol que rodea la bañera. Los dedos del chico se clavaron en sus caderas después de introducirse en un movimiento ágil y apresurado, golpeando tan profundamente que Lis gritó ante el placer desconocido. No entendía cómo, pero Barnaby sabía mantenerla en su lugar sin desviarse de su objetivo principal. La sostuvo con evidente habilidad, bajando su mano otra vez para frotarse tan rápido en su clítoris como le era posible. Lis no tarda mucho en venir alrededor de su polla, pero él nunca baja la intensidad de sus empujes. 

—Eres perfecta, tan perfecta. —Sus labios recorren su cuello, recorriendo sus hombros. Deja prominentes marcas que ahora serán visibles para todos, una muestra de aquella noche que compartieron. 

Sus manos ahuecan sus senos, jugueteando con sus pezones y sonriendo cuando vuelve a sentir que su polla es contraída entre sus paredes húmedas, los gemidos suaves terminan por delatarla. 

—¿Vas a correrte por mí otra vez? 

—S-Sí, Barnaby... 

—Buena chica, Lis. Eres mi buena chica. 

Siente la tensión arañando su estómago, las uñas de la muchacha se clavan en las paredes de la bañera y vuelve a dejar ir su liberación. Considera que la potencia de su orgasmo aumentó al escuchar a Barnaby gemir contra su oreja, derramando su esencia dentro de ella. 

Pero su noche no acabó allí. 

—Eres tan hermosa. —Susurró Barnaby, deslizando dos dedos en sus partes íntimas. 

Habían decidido cambiar de ubicación, esta vez Lis estaba recostada en el piso del baño mientras que él bajaba su cabeza entre sus piernas, dispuesto a saborearla sin sentido. Podía escuchar los ruidos que hacían sus dedos mientras la estimulaba, curvando sus dedos y alcanzando ese maravilloso lugar dentro de ella. Acarició con firmeza su punto g, sacó la estimulación de su mano para darle un beso a su coño con la boca abierta, tan pervertido que provocó un escalofrío en todo su cuerpo. Su barbilla estaba cubierta de sus fluidos, un depredador que disfrutaba a su víctima siendo su cena. 

—Podría necesitar este sabor para todos mis desayunos. —Dijo Barnaby con una sonrisa juguetona. 

Volvió a bajar y le dio una lamida larga, desde debajo de su entrada hasta su clítoris latente. A Lis le temblaron las piernas, jadeaba de necesidad y se derretía ante lo increíble de la sensación. Barnaby succionó su joya, empujándola al borde del placer e introduciendo sus dedos otra vez. El cuerpo de la chica tembló de placer, un hormigueo se extendió desde su clítoris y su punto g hasta la punta de los dedos de sus pies. 

Mientras jadeaba y gritaba de placer, Lis notó que él no se detendría. Parecía que su plan era sacarle todos los orgasmos posibles, forzándola a balancearse sobre el éxtasis hasta que su cuerpo se volviera como gelatina. Mantuvo el ritmo de chupar y frotar, forzando un orgasmo tras otro, una y otra vez. Su mente se quedó en blanco, emitía suaves ruidos de placer ante el más mínimo contacto. 

—¡Barnaby! —Sus músculos se apretaron y contrajeron fuertemente alrededor de sus dedos cuando sintió que se soltaba. Eso fue lo más duro que alguna vez se corrió, sintió un brote proveniente de su coño espasmódico, la visión en blanco por la liberación. Su cuerpo estaba hormigueando por cada rincón, ondas de placer irradiaban a través de todo su ser mientras intentaba recuperar el aliento. 

—Vaya... —Él traía una expresión de asombro, Lis no tardó en darse cuenta que expulsó un chorro y el rubor subió por sus mejillas. —¿Puedes hacerlo de nuevo? 

—No lo sé, esto fue mi primer todo. —Contesta con una sonrisa, encogiéndose ante el brillo depredador de sus ojos. —Pero puedes intentar que eso vuelva a suceder. 

—Quiero intentarlo todo contigo, te amo Lis. —Sus labios se vuelven a encontrar, ¿cómo es que Barnaby puede ser tan sexual y tan dulce al mismo tiempo? Comparten un beso único, transmitiéndose todo lo que necesitaban y olvidándose del mundo exterior. —Debí ser valiente, buscarte cada vez que me rechazabas, intentar llegar a ti... 

—Fue mi culpa, yo me negué a estar contigo y me concentré en las bóvedas. 

—Estás aquí conmigo ahora, eso es lo que importa. 

Lis acaricia su mejilla, la piel es suave y agradable al tacto. 

—Siempre.

**Author's Note:**

> Querida Lis, espero que te haya gustado!


End file.
